The Extra Hurdle Part 2
by Atlanta Jade
Summary: Voyager holds a ship olympics, but can Janeway really prove herself and will Chakotay let her have her own way?


We're back with the women's Long Jump and Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine have yet to complete their first round jumps. Seven is on the runway, awaiting clearance to go. One can imagine that she will hit the take-off board with the same efficiency and precision with which she approaches all her other tasks. ...... and there she goes....... long long strides and she's up in the air...... and back down again......... The white flag is raised...... and we now await confirmation of the distance. 

Seven of Nine strode past Neelix overhearing his commentary... "I jumped precisely 6.38 metres, I must improve in the next round." Neelix smiled politely and looked at the results which came up on his PADD. "Amazing!!" he exclaimed "Seven of Nine jumped 6 metres 38 centimetres". 

Chakotay lay on the bed in his quarters watching the proceedings. He had drifted off to sleep and programmed the computer to alert him when the Long Jump started. There was nothing he liked better than to see the Captain of Voyager integrated as a human being and as part of the crew. She was fiercely competitive and so he was looking forward to racing against her later that day. As she stood on the runway, he could feel his pulse quicken. Rationally, he knew that this was only a game, but she found it easy to become heavily involved in what she was doing and most of all, she really hated to lose. 'Maybe that's what she needs' Chakotay thought to himself 'she's so used to winning, to being in control'. He wasn't sure though, that he could be the one to take it away from her. There was nothing worse than an enraged Captain, especially if he was the source of her anger. He watched her throwing herself through the air, her tiny frame flailing but continually being propelled further and he could see that Kathryn was determined to defeat the Borg, to jump higher and run faster than ever before. 

Well, that was quite a jump made by the Captain....... 6 metres 53, she goes in the lead. Of course, there are two more jumps and this could all change....Now over to the javelin for the final round. 

Well it looks as if our leader up to round two is engaged in some type of confrontation with Mr Vorik. Let's go in for a closer look. It seems that Vorik is attempting to teach Ms Torres an improved technique to help her with her throw..... she is highly agitated and Lt Paris is trying to calm her down. 

"I don't need your help, I can do it perfectly well by myself!!" B'Elanna asserted loudly. "It would only seem logical that you listen to my advice. I do not give it for my own pleasure" " You arrogant Vulcan!! What would you know? Have you ever held a javelin before, yet you presume to be able to dictate how I should throw one, when I spent most of my Academy years doing it!" "B'Elanna was on the decathlon team" Tom added "My apologies." Vorik answered "Indeed, I did not know, nor could I tell" He made a hasty retreat to go to find Tuvok for a discussion on Kaltoh. 

Chakotay laughed and went to take a shower. He was due for a warm up in the practice area within the hour. 

As he walked into the stadium, his eyes immediately diverted themselves to see Kathryn standing on the top of a podium, being presented a medal by none other than Superman. He knew that she had insisted on being allowed to programme the Guests of Honour and the award presenters - but Superman? She was a complex woman and Chakotay had struggled for years to try to figure her out, but if all she wanted was superman, he should have given up the fight years ago. That was something he did try to be, but had never quite reached the standard of. Even his spirit guide couldn't help him in this quest. Still, he felt slight relief that Janeway had won something that day. It would compensate for the victory he was going to deny her in the hurdles. 

"Congratulations Seven, " Captain Janeway began, "You put up an excellent fight." "But it was insufficient. I failed. However, it is my opinion that this whole game is irrelevant. I will find something more production with which to occupy my time." The Captain shook her head as Seven began to stalk away from the podium and the Doctor stopped her in mid-flight. "Seven! I heard that, it was very bad sportsmanship." He shouted. "I do not enjoy losing" Seven answered sulkily. " I think it is time for lesson 39 entitled 'Its not the winning that counts, but the taking part' for now I want you to go back to Captain Janeway and re-enact lesson 31 'Apologies for misconduct'. "I will comply" Seven responded before turning and attempting to locate Captain Janeway. 

"Congratulations Captain on you victory" Chakotay said, creeping up behind her as she stood preparing to re-warm up in the blue practice area. "Thank You Chakotay......Are you ready to warm up..... As you can see, the track area's free, there's no-one else here." "Well, I wouldn't want to race without warming up..... I saw the amount of trouble you got from the doctor the last time you tried it.." He smiled and put one arm on her shoulder to steady himself whilst he stretched his leg muscles. 

They went for a jog around the track and ended up back at the start of the practice hurdles. "Come on big guy, let's see what you're made of" Janeway shouted attempting to irritate him. Chakotay began to run and bounded over the first few hurdles. Kathryn was impressed, he was agile and rapid, quite a formidable combination. "Not bad.... You never told me you were any good." " I never said I wasn't, didn't you just presume that" he answered giving her a cheeky grin. Kathryn smirked, "Still I think, you're going to have to do a whole lot better," she replied before proceeding to run over the first six hurdles, "if you want to beat me." 

Chakotay laughed, boy she was good. It seemed that her self confidence was not completely unfounded and the odds of winning were stacked in her favour. 'I will beat you... You cant win everything" he said as he became aware of her presence behind him 

"No you won't" she answered quietly before slowly nibbling on his ear and kissing his neck. 

'Damn you' he thought as she stalked away, her head held high. She was so powerful and seductive at times, especially those times when she was in control. Maybe letting her take the lead wasn't so bad after all, he was sure he was guaranteed a share of the winnings either way. 


End file.
